Connor the Thief
by yaoiluver15
Summary: Connor stole a piece of equipment from CyberLife so that he could surprise You. Maybe deviancy is better than he thought it'd be. (ConnorxOC from the male's perspective . Rated M for explicit M/M content.)


"So, where did you get it?" You were asking.

When you got home from work, you noticed that candles were all over the house. Following their trail to the bedroom, you found Connor splayed out on the bed-half naked in the middle of a candlelit room. Connor shifted slightly when he saw you and you could see his bulge through his underwear. It was...huge. In all the time you'd been dating, Connor had told you that he couldn't have sex because that wasn't a task he was modeled for.

"I borrowed it from CyberLife." Connor replied now. "It's usually meant for an FK6969 model, but it was compatible."

"You borrowed...a dick?" You asked.

"Affirmative." Connor said. "Well...I may have stolen it, but it's our anniversary and I wanted to surprise you. I would like to engage in sexual relations with you, if you are willing to consent."

"Okay." You said. Connor may have asked in the least sexy way possible, but you were still getting hard from anticipation.

Connor stood up from the bed and approached you. "So, I have your consent?"

"Yes, you do." You said with a wink.

Connor kissed you before pulling you closer to him. You returned the kiss as he pulled you back to the bed and laid you down gently. Connor then started to kiss his way down your chest, paying attention to your nipples before going farther down and wrapping his lips around your dick. He was amazing at it. Without the restriction of a gag reflex, he was able swallow your entire cock without much effort. And his mouth was so wet and warm-probably thanks to something else stolen from CyberLife. Connor licked his way down from the head of your cock to your balls before taking both of them in his mouth and rolling them around with his tongue. And it felt _so_ damn good.

"Connor." You moaned.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Have I ever told you I love you?"

"Yes, five-hundred and forty-two times." He answered.

You started to chuckle, but it turned into a moan when Connor licked down to your ass. His tongue probed around your hole before pushing into the tight ring. You moaned again as Connor's tongue started flicking in and out of you. He kissed your hole and ran his tongue along it before diving back in. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as Connor inserted a finger inside you, hitting your prostate dead-on when it was all the way inside.

"I knew my calculations were correct." Connor said to himself.

You could only gasp in response as the android continued thrusting the finger inside of you. When you were able to relax enough, he slipped in another finger. Scissoring the two together, he found your prostate again and you moaned as the bundle of nerves was hit again. He added another finger and continued until he said, "That should be enough. Now, I need you to suck my-oh!"

You had already pushed Connor down and descended onto his dick before he could even finish his sentence. You licked around the head, earning a few drops of pre-cum. You tasted it and noticed that it had the flavor of...

"Is that cherry-flavored?" You asked, looking up at Connor from your knees.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"I think I want more." You said as you started sucking him. The cherry flavor tasted amazing and it was fun being able to give Connor some attention. You made sure to lick along all sides of Connor's dick while you bobbed your head up and down. Connor grabbed onto your head and gently pushed you farther down until you had his entire dick in your mouth.

"Oh shit." Connor breathed, looking down at you.

You smiled internally as he said it. He'd always claimed he'd never use an "imprecation," but finally being able to corrupt him made you feel powerful. You sucked Connor long enough for his dick to be completely covered in saliva and cherry pre-cum. Finally, he pulled you off and looked into your eyes.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

You nodded and laid down on your back. Connor stood up on the bed on his knees and pulled your legs onto his shoulders.

"I'd like to reestablish consent before we continue." Connor said. "Are you sure that-"

"Connor, yes." You said. "I want you to fuck me, make me scream, do whatever you want."

"Your wish is my command." Connor said with a smirk. He lined himself up and pushed his cock inside of you. The sensation of pressure when it first went inside disappeared pretty soon as you had time to relax. Connor waited until you were comfortable before he started to really fuck you. Thanks to the blowjob and natural lubricant Connor had, his dick was able to slide in and out of you easily, and eventually you started to buck down against him in time with his thrusts so that you could feel him deeper inside you. Connor was hitting your prostate with every single one of his thrusts and it was enough to drive you crazy.

"Fuck, Connor." You moaned. "It's so fucking good."

Connor continued fucking you, going faster and faster until you could barely keep up with his thrusts. It had to be inhuman how fast his hips were moving. Finally, you couldn't take it anymore.

"Connor, I'm gonna cum!" You yelled.

"I know." Connor said. "In about fifty seconds."

You felt your orgasm coming and moaned as cum flew out of your dick, coating Connor's torso and yours. Connor waited for you to finish cumming before he pulled out of your hole and started jacking himself off. You slapped his hand away and started stroking him yourself. He grunted as he came, painting your face and body with cum. A drop landed in your mouth and you noticed that this time it tasted like it was grape-flavored. When Connor was done, he sat next to you.

"Are you satisfied." He asked.

"Very. But I'm not done with you yet." You said as you climbed onto Connor's lap.

"You're insatiable." Connor said with a smile.

"That's right." You gave him a quick peck on the cheek before saying, "And it's time for more."


End file.
